Rough Justice
by Storybookgirl08
Summary: Nothing stays the same. Ronnie learnt that years ago. With things changing between him and Natalie, the team reeling from Wes' death, a new case opening old wounds for Matt and the return of Sam can Natalie and Ronnie keep the team together or will things change for good?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything related to Law and Order UK. Everything belongs to itv1, kudos and dick wolf. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.

Monday

The office was always quietest on a Monday before 9 am. Natalie sighed as she thought about the mountain of paperwork she had to get through. The aftermath of a big arrest was always the worst part, she wanted it to be over and done with as soon as possible. Sighing she thought of her team. Joe had settled in well. He was a good copper, instinctive and had quickly made his presence indispensable. She liked him, he was a nice lad. Then there was Sam Casey. Back by senior request as her new DI. He knew what he was doing but could be rash and unpredictable, at least as a DS she had Ronnie and Matt watching him. Now he was their senior. Angie would still keep her eye on him. She smiled as she thought of the single mum who treated all the male members of MIU as if they were little boys that needed an eye kept on them at all times.

Then there was Matty. She respected him as a copper. He was bloody good, had a way of getting witnesses on side that she didn't have. Although she thought that was probably more to do with what Alesha referred to as the charm smile where female witnesses were concerned. He'd been through Hell and back more than once. Sighing she rolled onto her back, cursing herself for not being at the office before 8 am. Sighing heavily she closed her eyes, Ronnie. Her oldest and most trusted colleague. She had known him in his drinking days and since. A good man her dad had called him and age couldn't argue with that. He loved his girls, took the job seriously and was an old fashioned copper. While Matt and the others hogged computer screens he would be there scratching his head as he went through papers on his desk, searching for the tiniest bit of information he knew would crack the case. She opened her eyes as the figure in the bed next to her shifted. Sighing she glanced to her left.

Then there was Ronnie.

Xxxxxxx

A/n do I go on? Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Late arrival

"Tea?" Angie smiled as Joe made his way towards the kettle. Her desk littered with reports from the forensic scientists that had been covering Joy's work while she took some much needed leave. He placed the mug on the edge of her desk.

"Ange, can I ask you something?"

"If its can I do your paperwork then yes." Joe smiled.

"The Guv and Ronnie are never late. Ever. Ronnie and Matt are usually here together. Then Natalie, you, me and Sam."

"So?"

"Matt turned up on time minus Ronnie. What's going on?"

"Bloody crap alarm clock. That's what's going on, and the DI was ere, she's meeting er Guv. That answer your question?" Ronnie smirked as Joe cringed. "Meant to buy batteries for that bloody clock yesterday. Remind me again later, eh? Not a word to the Guv. You know what she's like for time keeping." Ronnie smiled slightly as Joe nodded.

"Ron, the Baxter case." Sam called across the office. Ronnie rolled his eyes. It was not turning out to be a good day.

Xxxxxx

Natalie sat in the small churchyard looking at the newest headstone there. Wes had been certain something was going on with her and Ronnie and now it was, well maybe, sort of she wished her friend was still around.

"You'd laugh at us two old codgers. Matt and Alesha, yeah. Kate and Jake. Of course but us two? You'd say we're too old. Both in our fifties. Both been around the block, three divorces and five kids between us." She shook her head as if she didn't quite believe it herself. "We'll be office gossip by the time the kettle has boiled. I didn't want that, I know Ron doesn't." She sighed. "I better get a move on. The Baxter case is in court tomorrow, it's a pre trial hearing but still got to be on the ball. It's been relatively peaceful, I think the head cases of the world are aving a rest. Bye Wes." She got to her feet, reading the inscription on the headstone. "Wes, you were one of the best Luv. We miss you. We all do." She turned and headed back to the car hoping that someone Wes knew she'd been there, that he wasn't forgotten.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sam." Ronnie looked up as Matt walked across to the space previously occupied by Wes. "One file complete. See you later." He watched as Sam nodded. For a second he felt sorry for the other man. Wes left large shoes to fill. It couldn't be easy. Angie answered a ringing phone, Joe tapped away at his computer as Ronnie pulled his jacket on. Angie began relaying details of a murder scene in Peckham just as Natalie walked in.

"Guv." Ronnie nodded. Natalie folded her arms. "How was the meeting with the Boss."

"Tedious." She wanted to hug him for giving her a plausible reason not to be there. Angie handed Matt a slip of paper.

"Murder scene at Clinton House flats. That's the number. Two dead, uniform and forensics on scene."

"Anything else?" Matt asked.

"Chloe and Dave from SOCO are there. It's bad. That's all the Sarg would say over the phone but definitely one for us." Ronnie pulled on his coat before following Matt out of the office. It was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxxx

A/N more soon


	3. Chapter 3

Clinton House Flats, Peckham

Matt swallowed hard as he looked around the ransacked flat. Blood and gore in general made him queesy. Ronnie, however had no such problem and knelt next to the dead body of a young woman.

"Alright Chloe Luv, what we got?"

"Female, late thirties. Cause of death, impossible to say for definite."

"Blood loss?"

"The trajectory says it was ante or peri- morton and arterial."

"Bloody Hell." Matt swallowed hard. "She's my age."

"Explain that one son." Ronnie looked up to see Matt staring at the dead woman.

"That is Susan Jones. She was in my class at school. Not seen her for years." He shook his head sadly. "One of the quiet kids."

"Not an ex girlfriend?"

"No Chloe. Susie was gay. You can imagine how that went down in a catholic school in the early 90s." He sighed. Ronnie nodded, knowing Matt had attended a strict Catholic school where the nuns had ruled with rods of iron. He knew his godson would not be going to the same school even though it had a more relaxed way of doing things now.

"Ok, any sign of a girlfriend?"

"Neighbours say she lived alone." Joe answered as he walked in, wincing at the amount of blood that caked almost every wall. "Mrs Evans, elderly lady next door said Susie was the model neighbour. Nice girl. No trouble, did some shopping for her when she as ill. Kept an eye on the cat and the plants when she was in hospital."

"Nice, normal girl then."

"Yeah." Matt sighed. "She always was. Last time I saw her was Pete's funeral. Said she was dating a woman called Emma."

"Surname?"

"No idea." Matt sighed. "Wasn't really focused that day. Should have kept in touch."

"Oi. None of that son. The only person to blame is the monster who did this. I reckon the first job is find Emma."

Xxxxxxx

"How was it?" Natalie looked up as Sam walked into her office. For a moment she froze. "The meeting with the Guv?"

"Oh."

"Why? What did you think I meant?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, was miles away. This Baxter case is ready to go to the CPS. I'll call George later. I can't see how they can't take the case." She closed the file on the computer screen. "Any news on this murder the lads have gone to?"

"Joe called it in. Angie was right. Very nasty. Apparently the girl was well liked. Kept to herself. Looked out for the old lady next door. Oh and she went to St Mary's Roman Catholic school with Matt. Same year. Was friends with Matt and some bloke called Pete when they were kids."

"Oh poor Matt." Natalie sighed. "Pete was a childhood friend of his. Died a few years ago."

"Bloody Hell."

"Ask Annie to run a background check on the dead girl." Natalie felt her heart break a little for Matt. It seemed that the young DS had lost too many people close to him. She knew his childhood had been questionable to say the least. Now she wondered how much grief he could take. Sighing as Sam left the office she picked up the phone, knowing she had to talk to George Castle as soon as possible.

Xxxxxx

"James?" Kate walked into the office, one hand resting on her baby bump as she spoke.

"Hi." He smiled at her. "Looking for Alesha?"

"No." She paused. "I wanted to ask you something." She blushed. "It's kinda personal. It's just you and Leah were so good to me and Jake when everything happened. When, you know."

"You ok?"

"Say no if you want to. But I was going to ask you to be the baby's godfather. You and Jake are getting on so well now." She bit her lip as he smiled.

"I'd be honoured."

"Ok, great. Got to go, have tons to sort out before the Baxter case goes to bail hearing." Kate smiled as Alesha walked into the office. Kate nodded to Alesha before leaving.

"Did she ask you?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yep." Alesha sighed as the phone on her desk sprang to life. "It's going to be a long day." She answered the phone as James chuckled to himself before heading back to his own office.

Xxxxx

A/N please review


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Friends

Matt walked along the river watching the water swirl along the Thames. He had left Ronnie with the others back at the crime scene as he tried to work out what had happened. Susan had been a nice girl, quiet, mousy and not exactly the type of girl to draw attention to herself. Shaking his head he leant on the barrier that divided the river from the pavement.

"Ronnie called." He felt a warm hand on his back as she spoke.

"Lesh." He hung his head, barely able to look at his wife. "I."

"Don't say you're fine. Because your not."

"I'm not fine." He sighed. "I just don't understand any of this." He turned to face her. "She was so clever, the class swot when we were kids. You know, the kid that always came top in everything. I asked her once why she did so well. Pete struggled in science. You know how bad I am in maths and stuff like that."

"Some kids are just academic." Alesha smiled as she slipped her hand into his. Matt smiled sadly.

"Yeah. But she wasn't, not really. She told me once she worked hard to keep up. She knew the nuns hated us, that the priest, in her words was a right weirdo and the other girls hated her."

"Why?"

"Her two best friends were lads. When we were teenagers that made her a threat, I never understood it. Pete adored her. He wasn't best pleased when she announced she fancied girls." Matt smiled as Alesha turned to face him.

"A lot can happen in twenty years."

"Yeah." He hugged her tightly. Alesha wrapped her arms around him. "Thankfully."'

Xxxxxx

"Ron, my office." Natalie called from the doorway off the office. Sam smiled sympathetically as Ronnie closed his eyes. It was clear the Guv was not a happy woman. He took his glasses off before heading into the office, aware that she had already drawn the blinds.

"Guv."

"Close the door, Ron." He did as he was told. Turning to face her he could see how tense she was.

"You ok? Guv."

"Yeah. How's Matt?"

"Not good. He's gone for a walk to clear is ead." Ronnie stated as he watched her nod.

"You?"

"Me? I'm ok. Got to keep an eye on that lot out there."

"No, that's my job and We. I mean Sam's." She closed her eyes. "I mean it's ours."

"Sam needs an eye kept on im an all. He's got big shoes to fill." Ronnie stepped nearer. "It's you I'm worried about."

"I'm fine." She glanced up to see him in front of her. Glad that the door and blinds were closed she rested a hand on his hideous tie. "This is a terrible tie."

"My Sarah bought me this."

"Oh."

"It's horrible though, in it?" Natalie smiled. Ronnie covered her hand with his. "Last night."

"What about it?"

"I." He swallowed hard. "I don't want us to be weird about it. If it." She kissed him as he spoke. Ronnie smiled as she pulled back.

"We keep whatever it is out of the office. Ok? I don't need that lot gossiping when we've got a murder to solve." Ronnie nodded as Sam and Joe could be heard shouting in the outer office. Ronnie swallowed hard.

"I'd better."

"Sort those two out before I have to." Natalie smiled.

"Yeah." He placed a hand on the door handle before turning to face Natalie. "I. What I said last night. I meant it." Natalie blushed slightly.

"So did I." Ronnie nodded before leaving the room. Natalie shook her head smiling as she turned to pick up the phone.

Cxxxxx

Chloe stared at the body of the dead woman. The autopsy had been straight forward, in as much as any could be. The body on the autopsy table in front of her made her feel sick as she realised how the younger woman had died.

"The delightful Joy still off on her holidays?"

"Hi." Chloe looked up. "Yeah, she's back on Monday. Where's your usual side kick?"

"Aw anyone would think you didn't want me ere." Joe smiled at the pathologist. Ronnie rolled his eyes.

"You know how Matty gets in this place. An e knew er. They went to school together." Ronnie stared at the dead woman. Chloe nodded.

"Cause of death?" Joe asked.

"Puncture wound to the neck. Bruising is definitely antemortem. She fought back." Chloe held up the dead girl's hand. "I found defensive wounds. I'm trying to get DNA off it."

"Great." Ronnie sighed. "Such a waste."

"How's Matt?" Chloe asked, she'd always had a soft spot for the kindhearted detective. Ronnie watched as Joe walked away.

"Ok, or he will be."

"I'm still running the tox."

"Thanks Chloe."

Ronnie turned to see Joe staring into space. Chloe threw her latex gloves in the medical waste bin before turning back to the police officer.

"I'll let you know as soon as they are back."

"Great. Cmon Joe." He ushered the younger man out of the room as Chloe turned back to her workstation.

Xxxxxxx

"Are you ready for the Bail Hearing?" Angie asked as Sam hunted through his desk, pencil jammed between his teeth he mumbled something.

"Yeah."

"Good. Kate just phoned. She's headed over to the court now."

"Ok." Sam muttered something. "Just got to get this file."

"You have ten minutes, her and Jake are meeting you there. I'll tell the Guv you've gone to meet them." Angie watched as he nodded before grabbing his jacket and running out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I dunno, son. This gets murkier and murkier." Ronnie stated as he walked into the reception area of the police station. Joe shrugged.

"CSI said."

"CSI? Give over son. This is London not LA."

"Ok, SOCO said there were no signs of forced entry. She let her killer into the flat." Joe stated as a young woman with short blonde hair stood up.

"Are you DS Brooks?"

"Yeah." Ronnie nodded. "And you are?"

"I think you've been looking for me. It's about Susie."

"Go on."

"Susie. Susan Jones. I'm Emma. Her ex. I killed her."

Xxxxx

A/N it's not that easy? Is it? Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Too Easy?

"Right." Ronnie looked at the younger woman. She seemed adamant that she was telling the truth. Joe did a very good impression of a goldfish. "Joe, stay with Emma a minute." He walked across to the main desk as Joe formally arrested her.

"Geoff, put er in the cells. She's just confessed to killing that girl. Gonna do a bit more digging before I take it as gospel."

"Right you are, Sarg." The middle aged copper led Emma to the cells.

"Well, that's a turn up for the books."

"You don't believe her." Joe frowned.

"She thinks she's telling the truth. It's our job to find out if she is. I'm going to talk to the Guv."

"What is it with you and her?"

"Who?"

"The Guv. Natalie Chandler." Joe watched as Ronnie narrowed his eyes.

"I've known her since we were police cadets. She's a bloody good copper." Ronnie walked through to the main MIU office. Joe followed him.

"You and her are close though."

"What's this about? Yes, me and the Guv get on well. Once upon a time I was er boss. She knows what she's doing and she's a bloody good boss. Now, can we get back to solving the murder? You know? Do what we are paid to do." Joe held his hands up as the walked in to see Sam and Natalie staring at the White board.

"Where's Angie?" Joe asked as he headed towards the kettle.

"Justine has a parents thing at school. Do you believe that girl?" Natalie answered.

"News travels fast."

"Geoff called." Sam explained.

"Too easy. We don't close cases that easily and I ain't gonna believe er wiv out evidence." Natalie nodded.

"Yeah. We don't get that lucky. I'll call Alesha, see if she wants to watch the interview. Ron, you and Joe take it."

"What about Matt?" Joe asked. Ronnie and Natalie locked eyes for a moment, both equally worried about the young man who had come to mean so much to them both.

Xxxxx

Alesha sat in the cafe opposite Matt as the teenage waitress placed two mugs of coffee in front of them.

"Kate asked James to be the baby's godfather. Him and Ronnie."

"Brilliant."

"Yeah." Alesha smiled. "This isn't your fault."

"I know that. It's just. Why her? Susie was a nice girl." He ran his hands through his messy hair. Alesha caught his hand in her own.

"We will find out why and we will get to the truth."

"I just don't want to see this case turn cold. You know? Have UCOS dragging it all up five years from now." He sighed as she looked at their hands.

"Won't happen."

"You've more faith than me. Susie was a normal girl. Nothing really stood out about her. It's me. First Pete now Susan. It's me that has to be the link."

"Matt."

"We all stood up for ourselves as kids. You know what happened to me and Pete when we were kids." His voice dropped low. Alesha nodded, raising her eyes to look at him.

"You were nine years old. Peter was ten. Not your fault."

"I know."

"Knowing and believing are two different things. Your dad hadn't long died, your mum was a drunk and your stepfather sorry, but he was scum." Matt took a deep breath. "It was left to you to protect Katie. How old was she?"

"Two. My baby sister was two."

"You had no one to turn to. That I blame your mother for. And so should you. If it were Cameron."

"You'd raise Hell to make him safe. So would I." Alesha smiled.

"I know. But three little kids giving a bit of lip isn't going to get them killed years later. Think about it. Logically. Not as Matt but as DS Devlin."

"I love you."

"I know." Alesha smiled. "I know." Matt rolled his eyes as both mobile phones sprang to life.

"There's been an arrest." Matt repeated.

"Ronnie."

"James."

They spoke at the same time, Matt holding her hand a moment longer before following her out the cafe.

Xxxxxx

The interview room was silent as Ronnie and Joe walked into the room. The young woman looked up as Ronnie sat opposite her with his glasses in one hand.

"For the benefit of the tape. The time is 1600 on February 11 2015. Those present are myself, DS Ronnie Brooks, DS Joe Hawkins."

"Hold on."

"The interviewee is Emma Jane Jones. She has declined a lawyer at present"

"I'm not having this." Emma glared as Ronnie remained calm, aware Natalie, Matt and Alesha were watching as well as listening to the interview.

"What?"

"This! I confessed to killing Susie. Isn't that enough?"

"No." Joe stated. "Really, it's not."

"But I did it."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why?" Ronnie asked calmly. "You broke up six months ago. No children involved, no joint assets. Nothing to tie you together anymore."

"You don't know anything."

"So explain it to us." Joe asked.

"No. I can't talk to you. You don't know anything! Matt Devlin! I need to talk to Matthew Devlin! He'll understand. Not you!" Emma dissolved into tears. Joe shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok. Ok." Ronnie stated. "Enough for now. Emma, seriously think about this. Is anything worth going to prison for something you didn't do? Interview suspended 16:45." He left the room with a glance to the camera, suddenly more worried about his young friend than ever before.

Cxxxx

A/n please review. Is Matt really in danger? Will Ronnie and Natalie's secret be found out? More Kate/Jake next chapter. James appears too.


	6. Chapter 6

Childhood memories

Matt walked back into the police station feeling relieved that the team had made an arrest so quickly. He knew Ronnie had been as determined as he had been to find the killer but less than 24 hours was a record, even for MIU.

"Matt."

He turned to see Ronnie walking towards him, clearly on edge.

"Ronnie." He turned to see him looking flustered. Joe stepped past the pair, heading into the main office. "What is it? I know you and Joe did the interview. Alesha told me she was listening upstairs."

"She's stalling."

"What? Why?"

"Matt, sit down son." Matt watched as Ronnie tried to order his thoughts. It was rare to see Ronnie unnerved by an interview. He glanced towards Natalie's empty office before following Ronnie.

"What is it?"

"Emma is lying. She no more killed that girl than I did."

"Why lie?"

"She's terrified. You can see it in her eyes. She's genuinely scared." Ronnie took his glasses off, throwing them on the desk.

"She's been arrested for murder. That's got to be frightening."

Ronnie nodded in agreement. He knew he had to tell him.

"Matt, she wouldn't tell us anything. Said the only one she was going to talk to was you, son. I dunno why." Ronnie watched as the office doors opened letting Alesha, Natalie and James walk in. Natalie was clearly as furious as Alesha was worried.

"So?" Matt shrugged. "If she wants to talk to me, if me interviewing her helps then why not?"

"We don't have a lot of time to mess about." Natalie sighed. "If she's lying then she's covering up for someone."

"Who?" Alesha paused. "And why?"

Matt swallowed hard. He felt sick, two of his childhood friends had been muttered. It couldn't be a coincidence. It wasn't just bad luck. He glanced at his wife before getting to his feet.

"Right. Cmon Ron. You heard what the Guv said. If Emma is lying then we have to find out why."

Ronnie nodded before following Matt out of the room. Natalie closed her eyes for a moment, knowing she would have to watch the second interview and trust Ronnie to look out for Matt. James got to his feet, running a hand over his face he motioned for the women to follow him.

"Round two?"

"Joe, you go with James." Natalie decided. Joe nodded before following the older man out of the room. Alesha took a deep breath.

"You alright Luv?"

"Yeah."

"It's hard seeing him so upset, isn't it?" Alesha nodded. She knew both Ronnie and Natalie saw him as the son they never had. In the ten years Matt had worked in MIU she could see how close they all were. Even Sam and Joe had become part of the family. She swallowed hard.

"Matt wouldn't want me there. I'll call Kate. Ask her to observe. She's good."

"She's bloody marvellous. You both are. Now cmon there isn't time to her over here. Matt doesn't always get what he wants." Alesha nodded as Natalie squeezed her arm before heading out of the office.

Xxxxx

Kate flinched as the sonographer poured cold jelly onto her abdomen. She felt sick with nerves. Her twenty week scan should have been exiting, and in a way it was. There was part of her that couldn't wait to see the baby but another part was terrified of how she would feel with the reminder of her attack being so strong and permanent. Biting her lip she looked at the ceiling as Jake clutched her hand. The machine clicked a few times as a strong whooshing noise filled the room.

"Baby has a strong heart beat." The sonographer stated happily. Jake smiled. Kate swallowed hard, tears forming.

"That's fantastic." Jake smiled. "Our baby's a little fighter." He kissed her hair. Kate nodded as the sonographer turned the monitor so they could see.

"Everything looks as it should." If the woman was surprised by Kate's reaction she hid it well. "Do you want to know what gender the baby is?" Jake looked to Kate who nodded.

"Please."

"Well, she has ."

"She?" Kate smiled. "A girl?" Her eyes flicked to the screen for the first time. Jake blinked back tears as the sonographer nodded.

"A little girl." Jake smiled back at her. The scan was over in seconds as Kate was handed an envelope of photographs. Minutes later they were stood in the car park.

"She is going to be a proper Daddy's girl." Jake stated. "I'm warning you. Little Miss is going to be such a Daddy's girl." He smiled as Kate rested a hand on her tummy.

"I think she agrees with you." His hand covered hers as the smiled at each other. "But don't do this just because you said you would."

"Kate." He stared into her eyes. "I told you. That man may be the sperm donor. We'll never know. Not for certain."

"There are DNA tests." Kate watched as he shook his head.

"It takes more than genetics to be a parent. I love you and I want us to be together." He pulled her into his arms. "Anyway, law of averages, she's ours. I don't want us to end up like rejects from the Jeremy Kyle show." Kate laughed as she pulled back.

"Marry me."

The look of shock crossed his features. Kate misread it for horror as she pulled away.

"Ignore that. I did not say that,"

He grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him.

"Counsel, you can not retract that statement. He kissed her gently. Yes. I'll marry you." Both smiled as their mobiles sprang to life.

"Alesha." Kate sighed as she answered the phone.

"Henry." Jake sighed as he unlocked the car for Kate to get in. "We're on our way. Yes, everything went well" he smiled as Kate ended her call. Work was the last thing on her mind but she knew she had to help Alesha. The case was getting closer to home.

Xxxxxx

A/n please review


	7. Chapter 7

Confrontation

Matt walked into the interview room with Ronnie close behind. He knew Ronnie didn't understand why Emma would only talk to him. If he was honest he really didn't get it either.

"For the benefit of the tape. It is 3:49 DS Matthew Devlin and DS Brooks have entered the room. Emma, you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah." She sniffed.

"Ok. Talk."

"Not in here. Not on record."

"Emma." Ronnie sighed. "You wanted DS Devlin ere, now e is. Stop playing games Luv, I'm not getting any younger."

"And can he be kicked out?"

"No." Matt leant on the desk. "No more games. You confessed to murder. Bit more serious than shoplifting which you also have a conviction for. That and theft, assault, ABH. You're not exactly a novice at police questioning. In fact it was Susan you were prosecuted for assailing."

"Yeah."

"You beat her to a pulp!"

"Five years ago!"

"And she had you back? Not exactly hard to believe you took it a step further and killed her!"

"No!"

"You confessed to her murder. In this building, you arrived of your own accord and confessed to DS Brooks and DS Hawkins now why do that if you're innocent?"

"I need to be locked up. Safer on the inside."

"If you didn't kill her, then who did?" Ronnie asked.

"That man."

"Narrows it down to half the population." Ronnie snapped.

"I dunno his name. Susie never said. Big bloke, card round to the flat. I thought she had a thing for im. Used to tease her."

"Hardly, Emma she came out at 15 years old. Not easy in those days when you went to a catholic school." Matt stared at her. Emma couldn't look away. "There's no way she was interested in men."

"Everyone in school thought she was either with you or that Pete."

"Twenty odd years ago. For the record neither of us were."

"The three amigos. She said her Dad called you three that. She adored your little sister."

"I'm not interested in back when we were kids. I know all that. I want to know why you say you killed her, when we have evidence you didn't. Or if you did and are now trying to pass the blame onto someone else. Spit it out, because my colleague here thinks you're lying through your teeth and I'm inclined to agree." Ronnie glanced across at Matt. He was worried about the younger man. It was well known that Matt was the most loyal person on the team. He was also the one best at hiding how he felt. It was rare to see him openly angry.

"Emma." Ronnie spoke calmly. "Just tell us the truth. What happened that night?"

"We had split up. Me and Sue. She couldn't handle my temper anymore. That's why she was in the council flat. I wasn't supposed to know where she was. I followed her one day."

"Ok, so you went to the flat?"

"Yeah. When I got there she's dead already. She's on the floor. I didn't know what to do. I killed her."

"How? You just said she's dead?"

"It was my fault she was in the bloody flat in the first place!" Emma yelled.

"Ok. But we can't charge you on that. You said it was safer if you were locked up. Why?" Matt swallowed hard.

"He wasn't there but I found this." She pulled a piece of paper from he pocket. "Didn't give it in when I was put in the cell. I took it and ran."

Ronnie picked the paper up and read aloud. "A handwritten note. Blue biro, in capital letters. Two down one to go? You think it's you?"

"Or Matt but I ain't taking chances." Matt pushed his chair away from the table and left the room as Ronnie concluded the interview before following.

Xxxxxx

"Bloody Hell!" Kate snapped as Alesha closed her eyes. "What was that about?" Both women stared at the monitor as Natalie narrowed her eyes.

"Some sick bastard wants Matt dead." Natalie huffed. "The three amigos - fist Peter then Susan now Matt." Alesha glared at the screen.

"No." The door to the room opened as Ronnie walked in. "Matt?"

"Thought he was with you?" Alesha spoke.

"No." Ronnie and Natalie glanced at each other. Matt always went to the viewing room after an interview. He always wanted the opinion on what he might have missed. Kate rested a hand on her baby bump, wishing Jake, George or Henry were there. She had no idea what to say.

"Ok." Alesha pushed herself away from the desk. "We know she didn't kill Susan, we know she knows of Matt through Susan and that there was a note."

"It's gone in evidence store." Ronnie answered. Natalie ran a hand over her face.

"Right, Ronnie you find Matt. Angie and Sam can organise door to door. See if anyone else saw Tattoo Man and Joe can go through CCTv. James? Do we have enough to prosecute her?"

"I think so." James nodded. "Not murder. Not yet. We can go with obstruction, possibly also perverting course of justice. I want to see her record too. Kate? Can you organise that?"

"No problem." Kate was glad to have a job. She quietly left the room. "Alesha?"

"Research. I know." She checked her mobile before leaving the room. Moments later Natalie and Ronnie were alone.

"Ron?"

"You ok, Guv?"

"Yeah. You think Matt is at risk? Really?" Natalie looked at Ronnie as he nodded.

"That note is designed to make us think that." Ronnie closed his eyes. "Why him? Ain't that lad ad enough to put up with? What's e done wrong?"

"Nothing." Natalie stepped closer to him, resting a hand on his arm. "Matt hadn't done anything to deserve this. Life just isn't fair."

"True." Ronnie agreed. "If it was Id av asked you out years ago." Natalie smiled. "I know, not at work. I'll look for Matt."

"Keep an eye on him. Something tells me he isn't going to cope with much more." Ronnie nodded. He knew she was right.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review. Is anyone reading this? Is Matt in danger or is Emma lying? Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n small cross over with Spooks but I don't own that either.

A shot in the dark?

Matt stared at the floor as he tried to order his thoughts. He had kept in touch with Sue over the years, as far as birthday and Christmas cards but they'd barely spoken. He regretted not being around when Emma had turned nasty, when his friend needed him. Sighing heavily he turned to see Alesha stood a few steps away from him in the alley.

"Hi."

"Ronnie is looking for you."

"Sorry. I just needed to clear my head." Matt swallowed. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"Hey." Alesha stepped towards him. "You ok?"

"Course I am." He hugged her to him. Alesha relaxed in his arms, knowing he was finding the case difficult.

"Do you think." She felt her pulse quicken. "You're the third?"

"No. I think Emma had something to do with Susan's death and is trying to play the victim." He kissed Alesha gently. "Don't worry, Lesh. Nothing is going to touch us. Not this time."

"I hope you're right. George has called a meeting. Wants us all there. James is not happy."

"When is he? You know him and Jake aren't best friends. Too similar."

"Don't let James here you say that! I like Jake. He's good at what he does and he's good for Kate." Alesha slipped her hand in his as they walked out of the alleyway. She smiled slightly as they talked about the weekend away they had been planning for Cameron's birthday. Matt suddenly stopped, putting himself in front of Alesha as gunfire ran out, breaks squealed as he took the force of two bullets knocking him back into Alesha as she screamed.

Xxxxxx

"What was that?" Sam pushed his chair away from the desk. Ronnie and Joe were already running at full speed to the main entrance as Angie followed, ordering Kate to stay in the building. Kate pulled a face before following them. Ronnie made it to the car park first.

"Ambulance has been called." A young PC announced as he nodded, unable to take his eyes off Matt.

"What happened?"

"I found Matt out here." Alesha shook as she cradled her husband. "Mmmotorbike, didn't get the number plate." Her voice shook with fear as Matt opened his eyes. Blood trickled along his hairline. Ronnie frowned.

"You're gonna be ok, son."

"Yeah."

"Definitely." Alesha paused as Kate reached them with an exasperated Natalie in tow.

"Matt, if you were shot in the chest, where's all the blood?"

"Good point." Ronnie shook his head. "You cheeky sod!" Matt grinned. "I had a feeling the note was right. Didn't want Alesha to be there. Sorry."

"You will be." Alesha reached around him and undid the buttons on his shirt. "A vest. You idiot! They could have shot you in the head! I could be sat ere with your brains all over me!" She shook as Matt turned pale.

"You hit your head on something though." Ronnie noted as Matt gingerly sat himself up. He knew the younger man's reaction to blood and gore was never good. Matt swallowed hard as Angie stepped away, taking a clean tissue from her pocket she picked up a bullet shell case.

"You were shot in the head. Only it skinned your scalp and didn't go through. An inch lower you'd be off to the morgue." Alesha stared at Angie in disbelief.

"Three shots. I heard three."

Matt swallowed hard as paramedics arrived. Seconds later he passed out in Alesha's arms.

Xxxxxx

"Right." Natalie paced the corridors of the A&E as Ronnie sat with Alesha. "I think Emma was right. Matt is a target. As long as that head case is around he will be. Unless." Alesha looked up.

"Unless we let people think he's dead."

"Yeah."

"Bloody risky. What about the baby? Katherine?"

"Cameron and Katie will be fine." Alesha stated. "And it'll mean Matt is safe. I nearly lost him today, Ron. I can't go through that again." Moments later Matt stepped through the doors of the treatment room as Alesha spoke.

"I'm sorry." Alesha stood, hugging him tightly as he closed his eyes. "Im so sorry."

"Angie has the number plate from CCTV." Natalie stated. "Bike was stolen yesterday from outside The George."

"Dead end. Sorry, no pun intended." Ronnie held his hand up. "Matt, you stay at mine. If this nutter thinks he's finished the job then hopefully it'll flush him out." Matt glanced at Alesha before nodding.

"I'll take Cameron there too."

"No. I have a friend who'll let us use a safe house." They walked towards the car as Matt tried not to rely heavily on his wife to support him.

"A spook?"

"You've got concussion, be quiet." Ronnie bundled the younger man into the car as Alesha slipped in beside him. Natalie nodded.

"When I was your age I did some liaison work with them. Anyway, I stayed friends with two of them." She picked up her mobile, ringing the friend in question. "Hiya, long time no see. You ok? How's Ruth and the kids? My lot! Dun ask! Harry, I need a favour." She paused before explaining what she needed. Narrowing her eyes she waited for the response she hoped for. "Aw you're a gem. Thanks Luv. No it won't be for long. Thanks."

"You just borrowed a safe house from MI 5?" Alesha raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Natalie smiled. "Still in London and you three get to stay together until this is all over. Alesha, collect Cameron. Ronnie you go with her and meet me at my house. I'll take Matt to their digs and come back for you. I'll talk to the others."

"Ok." Ronnie paused as Natalie drove him to where he had parked his own car. Alesha kissed Matt gently before following Ronnie. Natalie paused for a moment watching her friend and Ronnie as they drove away. Matt sighed.

"This has nothing to do with Pete. I'm certain of it. Susan was killed by someone who has a grudge against me too but I have no idea."

"You'd better get your thinking cap on, because if you really had been killed I don't think either of those two would cope." Matt fell silent as Natalie drove to the address they had been given.

Xxxxxx

"Kate!" Jake rushed towards her. The few members of staff that lined the CPS corridors turning at the sound of his voice.

"Where's the fire?"

"There was a shooting."

"At the police station. Matt was shot." She frowned slightly. "Ronnie just called me. Can you round up James and the others. I don't want to have to keep saying this." He nodded.

"But you're ok?"

"Yes." She sighed. "Me and Bump are fine."

"Good." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards James' office. She had a feeling the rest of the team were not going to like what she had to say.

Xxxxxx

A\n please review


	9. Chapter 9

Dead alive?

Matt sat on the old battered sofa in the safe house Natalie had managed to arrange for them. Watching the small television in the corner he tried to find the anger building in him. He knew Ronnie would be with Alesha and Cameron, and that they were on the way. He knew his mother wouldn't care if she saw the news but Natalie had promised his little sister would be kept out of it.

_"A shooting outside the police station in central London had left one police officer dead. The victim, believed to be a male officer from CID has not been named. Next of kin are still to be informed."_

_Matt shook his head as he listened to the news. His name not being released was one thing. Gingerly touching the top of his head he turned to see Ronnie carrying a bag as Alesha carried the toddler now sleeping peacefully._

_"Nice place, Matty."_

_"Hi."_

_Alesha smiled as Matt crossed to her, taking the little boy in his arms._

_"What's going on?"_

_"Your sister is still in Australia and will be for another fortnight. She knows what is going on and is going to stay over there." Ronnie explained. "She's fine."_

_"Good. Thanks, Ron. Last thing I want is Katie to believe I'm really dead." Alesha looked away. "What about the others? Joe and Sam?"_

_"They know the truth. It's easier if the whole team know what's what. George Castle isn't appy but when is e? If anyone asks Alesha needed some compassionate leave. You've got several panic buttons ere, state of the art security."_

_"I should hope so." Alesha looked around. Matt sighed heavily._

_"The media always go for a story like this. Hopefully it'll flush the psychos that killed Sue out. Emma's definitely hiding something, lying through her teeth." Matt covered his sleeping son with a green throw from the back of the sofa._

_"Yeah. We won't know much else about it now. Emma was murdered ten minutes after you left hospital." Ronnie watched as Matt swore._

_"Someone got into the station and what? Just killed her under our noses?" Matt tried to keep his voice low, aware Cameron was trying to sleep._

_"No." Alesha stepped towards him. "She was bailed when we were at the hospital. She was shot, execution style sat on a bench waiting for her bus."_

_Matt shook his head, suddenly aware of how close he had been to ending up in the morgue. Ronnie squeezed his shoulder before saying his goodnights and leaving his friends._

_Xxxxxxx_

_"This whole situation borders on the ridiculous." Henry snapped as James folded his arms. Kate and Jake exchanged glances._

_"Aye." George agreed. "We've had more straightforward cases."_

_"George! A police officer had been targeted, two women are dead. The suspect in a murder is now dead. Where are the police with this?" Henry snapped. Kate rested a hand on her baby bump as the baby kicked._

_"The PM will be done tonight. Joe said he's headed to the morgue now with Sam. Forensics are all over the bus stop and Angie is going through CCTV footage." Jake explained. "Killing Emma has to be a mistake, a knee jerk reaction to her going to the police."_

_"Well, let's just hope they do find something. If Matt Devlin is a target then sooner or later this monster will find out he's alive. Alesha Devlin is on compassionate leave until all this is over. Kate, Jacob you are to handle the case. James, you are too close. You focus on the new murder- what was Emma hiding? Why? Henry, keep me informed." The gently Scotsman left the room. Kate sighed heavily._

_"Home. There is nothing we can do tonight." Henry ushered them out of the office._

_Xxxxxxxx_

_Natalie yawned. She was angry, confused and exhausted. She had a potential serial killer on her patch. The thought made her sick._

_"Guv?" She looked up as Ronnie stood in the doorway of her office. She smiled slightly as he watched her. "You ok?"_

_"Who gave her bail? Why? We were at the hospital - none of our team would have done it. I spoke with Sam, Angie and Joe. None of them knew a thing about it."_

_"They know about Matty?"_

_"Yeah. Yeah I told them. They're all on side. Sam was angry I kept him out of the loop. I mean I would be, he's my DI he should be more involved." Ronnie crossed the room as she buried her face in her hands. "It's a bloody mess. We can't even protect our own, Matt was shot on our doorstep."_

_"I know."_

_"They could have killed Alesha too. Then what about little Cam? He'd have been orphaned."_

_"We will catch these idiots. You eaten today?"_

_"Ron?"_

_"I asked have you eaten today?"_

_"Breakfast."_

_"It's quarter to midnight and the last thing you ate was this morning. Bloody ell, Nat. You'll waste away." She smiled slightly, shrugging her shoulders._

_"So? I missed a meal. Doesn't matter."_

_"Yes it does. And more than one by the sound of it. It matters." He watched as she looked away. Touching her hand gently he watched her reaction._

_"You matter. Cmon. There's a pizza place around the corner. Dun close until 1. Me and Matty go there all the time. The owners a mate."_

_"Is there anyone you don't know?" Natalie smiled as she got to her feet._

_"The Pope. I've never met im. Never met the Queen either so yeah, there are still some folks out there." Natalie laughed as Ronnie seemed to seriously consider the question before following him out of the office._

_Xxxxx_

_"Why risk it?" Kate asked as Jake pulled back the duvet. He was exhausted and not really following what she was saying._

_"Er?"_

_"Shooting a copper on the doorstep of a police station? Pretty risky if you ask me. And if Matt had been there alone for a few minutes why only shoot him in front of Alesha? Why not shoot her too?"_

_"Kate?"_

_"Too many questions. The media think we have three victims. Susan, Emma and the as yet unnamed copper. We know we have two. Too many questions. Susan was normal. Average. Nothing really stood out about her. No debts, no enemies, no life outside of work. Emma was the same but had a temper, I."_

_"Kate Barker."_

_"Um? What do you think?"_

_"I think you should come here." He held his arm out for her to move closer. "Matt and Alesha are safe. We need to rest."_

_"But." She rested her head on his chest._

_"Close your eyes." He kissed the crown of her head as she did what he asked. "It's ok. It will be ok. Go to sleep." Moments later Jake followed his own advise._

_Xxxxxxx _

_A/N please review _


End file.
